Saving Me
by TheFilmDirector2013
Summary: When young, journalist Kelli Daniels meets famed conspiracy Theorist, John Todd, who's locked up in prison for crimes he didn't commit, she goes through extreme channels to break him out and save him - but neither she nor John are prepared for the danger and trouble that soon awaits...


**Saving Me**

Scene(s) Song: "Beverly Hills Cop Theme"

Kelli, couldn't believe that she was sitting in the large cafeteria of a SC prison, waiting for John Todd to come out. John Todd was a guy who was a very experienced theorist, who was a former member of the evil, satanic group, the Illuminati. However, because of John exposing the Illuminati's secrets, he was lied on and charged with pedophilia and even murder, when he was completely innocent. He was thrown in prison, to keep from exposing anymore of the Illuminati's secrets. Kelli had never met him before but she knew who he was. John was a well known conspiracy theorist, who had been put in prison for thirty years for something he didn't do. Kelli was there to break him out of prison. Within seconds, out came 6'6 tall, good looking John Todd, with his short brown hair that slightly fell into his left eye. His hair had tiny bits of gray streaks in it, a sign that years had passed and John was older than he was when he first began preaching on conspiracy theories. John looked at her with confusion as he sat down in a chair across from them at the table. Kelli eyed the handcuffs that were around his wrists.

"Who-who are you?" John asked in a low, mid-western Ohio accent.

Kelli looked at him and laughed with excitement. She couldn't believe she was sitting in front of THE John Todd.

"WOW," Kelli said, "I um-I just want to say I'm-like your biggest fan."

John frowned deeply at her with confusion.

"Fan?" John said with a slight tilt of his head.

Kelli laughed.

"Never mind, look, John, I've heard all your audio tapes about the Illuminati and satanism and all that and I'm a fan of yours. I came to see you."

John raised an eyebrow and looked seriously at Kelli. He then looked away and scoffed with a brief smirk.

"I have-fans?" John asked, still with his smirk.

"Hell yeah, look I'm wearing your shirt, see?" Kelli replied.

John looked down at Kelli's shirt and saw it had his picture on it and the words: John Todd: "Christian Martyr & Awesome Dude."John's eyes widened slightly with surprise and he laughed lightly.

"Wow,oh my god, 's um-that-I don't know what to say." John said with a smirk. "Why would ya wanna a shirt of me? I'm just-John Todd."

"Please, you're like my you've inspired me so much." Kelli said with a smile. "You're to me what Justin Bieber is to others, except I don't wanna date ya."

John looked at her confused again.

"Who? Justin Bieber? Who's that?" John asked.

Kelli laughed.

"Never mind." Kelli said.

Before John could speak again, Kelli gasped loudly with a smile.

"Hey, I just thought, can I touch you?" Kelli asked excitedly.

John raised an eyebrow at her with a look of slight confusion.

"What?" John asked with a brief, slight laugh.

"Can I touch you?" Kelli asked again. "Like your hand or something."

John looked down at his handcuffed wrists briefly and scoffed and briefly smiled.

"Uh, sure-ok." John said as he hesitantly extended his hands over to her.

Kelli touched his hands and laughed.

"Wow!" Kelli exclaimed. "I can't believe I actually touched John Todd!"

Kelli laughed and John quickly pulled his hands away from her and briefly smirked.

"Ok, look, C'MON." John said with a brief smirk. "I'm not some rock star or something." John said. "Look, who are you really? Did the government-the FBI send you or something?"

"Uh-no-ugh, yuck, the government and yuck at the FBI too-NO. Actually, John I'm here to bust you out of prison."

John looked at her with an eyebrow raised again.

"You what?" John asked with disbelief.

Kelli leans forward close to John.

"I said I'm here to bust you OUT John Todd." Kelli said in a low voice. "I-"

"No wait, how are you going to do that?" John interrupted. "I mean-"

John stopped and looked all around the large cafeteria. There were prison guards standing all around. John leaned forward close to Kelli.

"I mean look at these prison guards around here." John whispered. "You'll never be able to bust me out of here. I'm being watched 24/7."

"Oh nah ah, there are ways, John." Kelli said with a nod and a scoff and a brief smirk.

John looked at her as if she were nuts. He then briefly smirked.

"You're serious?" John asked in a low tone. "You're going to really just-BUST me out of prison?"

"Course, now here's how we're going to do it." Kelli said before leaning closer towards John to whisper all the details.

It was late around ten that Friday night when a laundry basket was taken out of the SC prison by Kelli-who worked with a friend of hers who worked inside the prison to put together the whole "busting out of prison" plan. Kelli strolled the basket to a truck where new prison linens were supposed to be put in to be taken inside. As Kelli strolled out the laundry basket out the prison, John was hiding inside.

"Ok, come on out, John." Kelli said in a low voice as she peered into the basket.

John quickly got up out of the basket and climbed out.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" John asked in a low voice. "I mean-"

"Yes it will work, John Todd!" Kelli said with a brief laugh. "Look, we"ve gotten this far, now come on, we've gotta get you in the truck and away from here."

Kelli quickly grabbed John's arm and led him to the front seat of the truck. After getting in the truck, within seconds, the truck and the truck sped away.

* * *

As Kelli drove the road, John shook his head and scoffed with a brief smirk.

"I can't believe it." John said with a laugh. "You actually busted me out of prison."

John laughed and Kelli looked at him and smiled.

"Isn't that what I promised?" Kelli said with a smile.

John looked at Kelli with a brief smile and then scoffed with another shake of his head.

* * *

Scene(s) Song: "Beyond Words" ~ Music Bakery

It was about eleven when John and Kelli walked into a motel room right off of route 60. John looked all around the room and turned and looked at Kelli.

"So now what?" John asked. "Are you going to leave me here on my own or-"

"Well no," Kelli interrupted. "I'm going to stay here with you until morning."

John nodded slowly as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"O-k and then what?" John asked almost hesitantly, looking at Kelli.

"I don't know but can we can figure that out tomorrow morning, I'm going to bed now, I'm tired, goodnight." Kelli said as she walked over to the bed and plopped down across it.

John turned and looked at her lying on the bed with an eyebrow raised.

"Well can I get a few bucks to go get something to eat or something?" John asked. "I mean, I haven't eaten since eight this morning."

Kelli sat up quickly with a gasp.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Kelli said. "Um, look in that cabinet over there by the bathroom. I bought some Mickey D's earlier so that when you got here, you would have something to eat."

John nodded. As Kelli lied back down on the bed, John went over to the cabinet and opened it. Inside was a bag of Mickey D's food. He grabbed it and sat down on the floor in front of the bed and picked up the remote on the floor and turned on the TV and started flipping through channels. Kelli sat up quickly on the bed.

"Oh and John Todd, DON'T go out this room, ok?" Kelli said. "If someone sees you and calls the police because they recognize you, it's over."

John looked back at her while taking a bite of his fries.

"Yeah, no, I'll be here when you wake up." John said between eating.

"Good." Kelli said before shes coffed and smirked and lied back down.

Kelli woke up the next morning in the room with a yawn. She looked down by the edge of the bed and saw John Todd lying at the bottom of the bed asleep with a thin blanket over top of him. Kelli crept down to where John was and just stared at him asleep. He wasn't even making a sound. She lightly brushed his brown hair back from his face and continued to stare. She stared as if she had just discovered an ancient jewel. As she continued staring, John slowly opened his eyes and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing?" John asked in a still half asleep,low voice.

Kelli laughed and sat down on the bed in front of him.

"I was just staring at you." Kelli said lightly. "You sure are quiet when you're asleep."

John scoffed and smirked briefly as he slowly sat up on the bed.

"Well, I'm usually a light sleeper, so I guess that's the reason." John said in a low voice before yawning.

Kelli nodded.

Scene Song: "Sacrifice" ~ Christophe Beck

"I never said thank you." John said. "Thank you for getting me out of prison. No one really helped me to get out of prison and you did. Thank you."

Kelli nodded with a yawn.

"So if you can drive me or help me to get back to Ohio," John began, "I-"

"John Todd, NO." Kelli interrupted. "You CAN'T go back to Ohio."

John frowned slightly.

"What? What do you mean I can't go back to Ohio? Why NOT?" John said quickly.

"John Todd, you are on the RUN now." Kelli said. "Do you know who's after you? The ILLUMINATI is after you."

"Well where am I supposed to GO then?" John snapped almost angrily. "I mean everyone I KNOW is in Ohio-or at least who I did know before they all-disowned me all."

John scoffed and looked away from Kelli with a shake of his head.

Kelli sighed lightly.

"Well, here's the plan, John Todd-"

"Hey why do you keep saying my full name when talking to me?" John interrupted and asked.

Kelli laughed.

"I mean, it's ok, you CAN just call me John." John said with a very brief smirk.

"I don't know, I guess because its just habit and then I like your full name. It's kick ass." Kelli said with a scoff and a smile.

John looked at her with an amused smirk and an eyebrow raised.

"Huh, it's-kick ass-o-k." John repeated with a scoff, a smirk and a shake of his head.

She briefly laughed.

"Look, anyway, here's the plan. There's a home in Canada, my home. You have to stay there and lie low because-"

"CANADA?" John interrupted loudly.

John sighed and shook his head quickly.

"Oh no." John said quickly. "I can't go to Canada, no."

"YES, John, you have to understand," Kelli said, "people are out to GET you. You can't just GO back to your old life again. In Canada which is out of the country, its safe and you'll be undetected."

John stared at her with a slight frown of disbelief. He then looked down at the floor and sighed loudly with a slight shake of his head.

"What about me going back to preaching?" John asked in a low voice. "What about going back to preaching about the Illuminati?"

"You can't John Todd." Kelli replied lightly. "For now on, you have to keep a low profile. If you don't, you'll be back under the radar of the Illuminati and be killed by them.I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be. It's too dangerous."

John slightly rolled his eyes at her and looked back down at the floor and sighed. He briefly closed his eyes and his face said it all. The fact that John could no longer preach and speak out against the Illuminati was very disappointing and hurting to him. Kelli sat by him on the bed and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Don't be sad John Todd." Kelli said. "At least you're out of prison and still alive."

John looked up at her and shook his head slightly.

"Yeah, alive and unable to ever do what I used to love again." John said in a low voice.

Kelli looked at him with sympathy. He quickly shrugged her arm off him coldly and got up off the bed and sighed. He turned and looked at her with slight upset.

"So I'll be staying with you?" John asked almost with an attitude.

Kelli sighed with a bit of frustration.

"Yes, I mean after all I am the one who busted you out of prison." Kelli said with a scoff and a brief, contrived smirk.

John looked her up and down with a bit of anger.

"I-I don't know if I really wanna do that, you know? You-get what I'm saying?" John said quickly with a shrug.

Immediately Kelli picked up what he meant and laughed.

"Oh, NO, you think I mean like-" Kelli stopped and said with a smile and then a laugh. "Oh John no, not staying with me like that. You remind me of like the little brother or even dad I always wanted but never had so-get your mind out of the dirty, mister."

Kelli laughed and John tilted his head and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Wait, LITTLE brother?" John said with a frown. "No, you know, I can look at you and TELL I'm older than you."

Kelli laughed.

"Yeah I know but I like to mother people around so that's why I consider you as my "little" brother." Kelli said with a wink and a smile.

John looked down briefly and briefly smirked with a nod.

He sighed and leaned up against the wall behind him.

"Ok," John said in a very low voice. "So when do we leave for Canada?"

Kelli scoffed and smirked as she got up off the bed and walked over to him.

"Now, let's go as soon as I get everything together in here." Kelli said.

"Well can we stop and get some breakfast first?" John asked. "I mean a drive through or something?"

Scene Song: "Pumped Up Kicks" ~ Foster The People

Kelli and John were sitting at Ihop's. Kelli only got herself a coffee, she wasn't much for eating but she bought John a plate of pancakes and eggs. She watched as he ate almost as if he hadn't eaten in days. He looked up at her watching him as he took sips of his orange juice.

"Do you always do that?" John asked.

Kelli frowned briefly with confusion and smirked.

"Do what?" Kelli asked.

"Stare at people like that." John said between taking another bite to eat. "I saw you doing that when I woke up this morning. Its kinda-weird."

Kelli laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry John Todd." Kelli said as she rested her head on the palm of her hand and smiled at him. "You're just so-fascinating, especially how you talk."

John looked at her with surprise and scoffed and smirked as he took more sips of his orange juice.

"I mean when you talk like-'hello I'm John Todd'." Kelli said in a voice imitating John's Ohio accent perfectly.

John looked at her with a brief frown and laughed as he sat back in his seat.

"Are you making fun of the way I talk?" John asked with a laugh.

Kelli laughed.

"Yeah but no. Your accent is socute John." Kelli said with a laugh.

John laughed and sighed while lightly tapped his fork up against his plate with a smirk and while lightly blushing.

"Ok, you're trying to give me a swell head here." John said with a laugh.

Scene(s) Song: "Beyond Words" ~ Music Bakery

It was a long drive from South Carolina to Canada. While Kelli was driving, John was sitting in the passenger seat, mostly asleep during the trip. When they did arrive at Kelli's home, it was close to midnight Sunday. They walked into Kelli's home, John looked all around the home observantly. The house looked like it belonged on MTV's Cribs. John raised an eyebrow as he looked all around.

"This is your place?" John asked lightly. "Its big and homely-nice."

Kelli laughed as she walked over to a lamp table on a table and turned the lamp on.

"Oh its alright." Kelli said."Come on let me show you your room."

Kelli walked John into a spacious bedroom where there were no windows. There was a big queen size bed and THE most expensive and lavish furniture. There was a medium sized tv in the room. John walked around the room and nodded slightly.

"This is a pretty nice room." John said as he turned and looked at her.

Kelli nodded with a brief smile.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Kelli said lightly. "Now, its time for us to get some sleep, so I'll see you in the morning, breakfast is at nine, ok?"

Kelli turned to walk out the room but John lightly grabbed her arm.

"Kelli wait." John said lightly.

Kelli turned and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You said something a few days ago about how I'm cool to people?" John asked. "What did you mean?"

Kelli sighed slightly with a nod.

"Well basically, a lot of people know of you, John Todd." Kelli replied. "I mean all you'd have to do is Google your name and you'd see how many people know you and have spread your message around."

John looked at Kelli with surprise. He looked down and laughed briefly.

"Wow that's wonderful. It is." John said lightly.

Kelli nodded with a brief smile.

"Yeah it is." Kelli replied.

"Well goodnight Kelli." John said.

"Goodnight John." Kelli replied.

Kelli turned to walk out the room but then quickly turned and hugged him tightly, which took him by surprise.

"Wow ok." John said with a laugh as he hugged her back.

Kelli let him go and smiled.

"Goodnight John Todd." Kelli said before walking out the room quickly.

"O-k, again, you can just say John, don't have to say my full name." John said with a laugh and a shake of his head.

* * *

Scene(s) Song: "One Flower Dies" ~ Flowers In The Attic Soundtrack

It was around three in the morning when John awakened and was sitting at Kelli's table in the dining room. He was searching through her laptop and she didn't even know it. He had spent the better part of four hours googling his name and the things he saw that were connected to his name was just heartbreaking to him. Finally, he slammed down the cover of the laptop and rested his head in the palm of his hands as a single tear streamed.

The next morning, Kelli was sitting at breakfast with John sitting at the table across from her. She was explaining to him how she had taken a couple of days off from work so that she could explain to him how things would go with him staying there at the house with her and explain what safety measures they would take in him staying with her. Although, he heard all that, he wasn't focused on that. All that kept playing through his mind was what he read about himself online earlier that morning. It pierced his heart and mind greatly. He sat there staring down at his porcelain coffee cup with a look of complete sadness.

"So, we also need to get like an electric shock fence around the house." Kelli said. "So that if anyone tries to break onto the property looking for you, they'll be electrocuted immediately. My friends, Kevin and Rob are supposed to be coming later today to put that up."

John seemed to completely ignore her, continuing to stare down at his coffee cup, endlessly. Kelli briefly frowned with confusion.

"John, you alright there?" Kelli asked. "You've been quiet for a while now."

John looked at her with a slightly upset frown. He slightly rolled his eyes at her and looked back down at his coffee cup.

"Do you still think I'm a great man, Kelli?" John asked in a low voice. "An inspiring person? A christian man, I mean do you-do others still think that?"

Kelli looked at him with a brief frown and scoffed and smiled.

"What? Of course, John." Kelli said with a brief laugh. "You're an anti-NWO and Illuminati fighter. Tons of people think you're great."

John stared at her with a frown, a frown of upset and sadness.

"You're lying." John said strongly but in a low voice.

Kelli looked at him with a deep frown.

"What?" Kelli asked. "Excuse me?"

John looked back down at his coffee cup and scoffed with an eyebrow raised. The frown of upset and sadness still on his face.

"I said you're lying. I can always tell when someone is lying." John said strongly but in a low voice. "You see, I-I um, I couldn't really sleep last night so I got into your laptop."

Kelli looked at him with raised with surprise eyebrows and nodded.

"Oh?" Kelli said. "What um-what did you look up?" She added, having somewhat of a hunch as to what he looked up.

John blinked twice and shrugged carelessly.

"I looked up myself." John said in a low voice. "I looked up John Todd on that website you and um-I saw my videos there-well audio recordings of me anyways."

Kelli nodded with a brief, contrived smile.

"Oh, ok," Kelli said, "and-"

"And then I read the comments posted under the videos or-recordings." John said in a low voice as his eyes shot up at her and froze.

Kelli briefly and lightly frowned.

"Oh." Kelli said with a hint of worry in her voice.

John looked back down at his coffee cup and blinked again, repeatedly this time. Within minutes, he rolled his eyes and looked away from Kelli. His eyes were clouded with tears, she could see that.

"So-what did the comments say?" Kelli said with worry in her voice. "I mean-"

Kelli stopped as she saw John break into tears. She frowned deeply as he leaned forward and rested his head in between his hands and broke into more tears.

"Oh John, don't cry." Kelli said as she got up and moved her chair over close to where he was.

She touched his back lightly.

"The things they said-on that web page." John said through tears. "They were awful. All the name calling, the-the accusations. I never read people say such horrible things about me before."

Kelli wrapped her arm around his shoulder and looked at him with sympathy.

"Oh John, they're idiots. Don't cry over them."

John shook his head and wiped streaming tears away only to have more to come.

"No, you didn't-you didn't read those comments, did you?" John said through tears. "They-they're on there calling me a-a murderer, a pedophile, a-a nut job. They're on there talking about my epileptic fits that I used to have, and the worst one was when someone said-"

John stopped and looked away from Kelli and tried to fight back from breaking into more tears, he shook his head.

"One person wrote in that she thought I was a psychopath who deserved to die in some-mental hospital." John said through tears. "And it wasn't just on that , it was on a whole bunch of other pages, count after count of pages, all of them insulting me and just-"

John shook his head again with sadness.

"I-I don't understand," John said through tears. "All I tried to do was-was warn people about the evilness of-of the Illuminati, of satan and-and they treat me like-this-I mean, every video of me on that page was filled with horrible and cruel comments, I just-"

John stopped and covered his face with his hands and broke into more severe tears. Kelli stared at him with complete sympathy.

"I don't know what I did to deserve all the things they wrote about me on there." John said through severe tears.

Kelli took hold of John's hands.

"John Todd, no look at me, alright?" Kelli said as she tried to pull him around to face her.

He looked away from her as he continued to cry lightly.

"John Todd, please, look at me." Kelli said as she leaned forward towards him, her hands holding his.

John looked at her with his wet, tearful eyes. His face holding an expression of sadness and hurt.

"John, look, please don't cry over what they said." Kelli said in a low voice. "Lookit, they're-they're-the people who posted those cruel comments, those are people who are blind. They're the ones who've already sold their souls to the devil, that's why they insulted you, called you all those horrible names and said all those evil things about you. I mean, they did the same thing to Jesus. they persecuted him, insulted him, did much worst to him than what people are doing to you. So what makes you think you're any different?"

John wipes his tears away and sighed and shook his head again.

"Yeah, but I don't understand," John said through a now light, tearful voice. "I mean I knew they would try to defame me and everything but the things they said were worst than defamation. That-those things really hurt."

John looked away from Kelli and broke into light tears again. Kelli frowned with sympathy at him.

"John, I know, alright?" Kelli said. "I know they did. You wouldn't be human if you didn't feel hurt from it but you HAVE to be strong, ok? Please. You can't let the evil things they said break you or hurt you because that's what satan wants, alright? They talk about others like you as well-your friend, Fritz. He's been insulted, lied on-everything. So has Alex Jones-"

John frowned slightly with confusion.

"Alex Jones?" John said in a low, still light with tears voice. "Who's he?"

Kelli scoffed and briefly smirked with a shake of her head.

"Never mind, but look, believe it or not, despite all the "anti-John Todd" protesters out there, you have just as many pro-John Todd supporters. Later today, I'll show you all the sites where people talk about how great you are and how much they admired you and think you're such an inspiration to them. Let that be your strength, alright? Don't focus on the ones who wrote those evil, nasty comments about you because they'll get theirs eventually but you have to be strong. No one said being a christian and a preacher for God was going to be easy with nothing but happiness but know that Jesus and so many others and there ARE others do support you and love you, John. I support you and love ya, ok?

John looked down at the floor and sighed. He nodded as he wiped more streaming tears away. He stood up and looked away from her.

"Um, I-I think I just want to go lie down in my um-in the bedroom for a while, ok?" John said in a low voice. "I-I just want to be alone, alright?"

Kelli looked at him with sad sympathy and nodded. John nodded once as he glanced at her. The hurt was still written all over his face. He was about to walk away but Kelli got up and grabbed his arm.

"John, wait." Kelli said lightly.

John slightly sighed with agitation and stopped, he didn't look back at her though. She hugged him warmly.

"It'll be ok John, it will." Kelli said lightly.

John frowned with sadness and lightly hugged her back. Within a few seconds though, he lightly pushed her away.

"I'll be out later." John said in a low voice while quickly walking away.

Kelli sighed with a look of worry and sadness. The challenging part was now over, she had broke him out of prison and had successfully gotten him into hiding, but now she was facing a very difficult and hard part of the task-getting him to overcome all the hatred and persecution that many people had for him in the years since he had stopped preaching and had been in prison. It was going to be a very difficult and hard task to complete and Kelli had no idea how she was going to do it...

~ To Be Continued ~


End file.
